Gumceline
by NerdieMcCool
Summary: Gumball finally finishes building his portal to a parallel universe, but things get odd when he meets the citizens of Ooo. Can he get back to Aaa? Rated T for foul language.
1. Confusing Arrival

**Gumceline Chapter 1**

**Confusing Arrival**

**(Disclaimers)  
**I don't own** adventure time  
**I don't own** the characters  
**I don't own **the plot**

* * *

"Hey Finn, I have to cancel today's plans. I'm going to be visiting my dad." I lied into the phone.

"Oh, okay Marcy. Maybe tomorrow." He replied. I could hear the disappointment in his voice and couldn't help feeling a little bad. I just had to get a break from him and Jake. I mean, we slayed some monsters together, which was fun, but he wanted to hang out after that and he just gave me a headache. Well, now that I had my day off, I just wanted to relax.

I floated into my room and hovered over my bed. It was so comfy. I closed my eyes and just when I was about to drift into a peaceful sleep, I heard talking. Like it was right inside my cave. Who the heck would be stupid enough to be near my house right now? I rubbed my eyes and floated through my doorway sleepily.

When I reached my front door I looked through the window. There was a man, well, he rather looked like a gentleman. He was all pink and shiny, and was wearing a pink suit of some sort along with a shiny crown on his head. I was very confused and I just decided to try to understand what he was saying.

"The portal worked! I'm a genius! But wait..I never worked on another portal to get back to Aaa! Oh shoot! What do I do now!" I heard him say in a petite, small voice. I rubbed my eyes again and opened my door loudly.

"Hey punk! What are you doing on my property!" I shouted. My voice echoed through the cave and he looked at me, obviously alarmed. A small noise, a squeak, escaped from him and he fainted, right on the spot.

I shook my head and put my hand to my forehead, massing my temple a bit before floating out to inspect the man. I stopped hovering over his limp body and got on my knees. I poked his face, which felt very squishy. I felt his hair, which felt smooth and I tore off a bit, putting it in my mouth and chewing. Hmm...Bubblegum. He is just like that princess Bonnibel, er, Bubblebel, or whatever the name is. Is this another one of her wierd science experiments, where she makes candy people? I sighed.

**~CanibaLoohoo**


	2. Understanding

**Gumceline chapter 2**

**Understanding**

* * *

I blew a quick bubble and then picked up the man's body, carrying it to my house. I dropped him on the couch and rubbed my eyes a third time, trying to make sense of what to do with him. I slapped his cheeks a few times, and poked his face, but I was afraid to do anything more.

I went to my kitchen and poured some cranberry juice into a little cup. I floated back into my living room and poured the juice on his face. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, whipping his head around, looking at everything until his eyes rested on me. "Extraordinary." He said, putting his hands to his cheeks and smiling, which made me feel super weird. I mean, this guy just decided to walk in my cave babbling nonsense, faints at the sight of me, and then calls me extraordinary? That makes absolutely no sense. He got up and walked gracefully in my direction. I stopped floating and stepped back a bit. "This is amazing! I'm brilliant!" He said, poking one of my breasts.

"Woah! Watch it, buster!" I said grabbing his arm and twisting it around his back. He kept squealing until I let him go.

"My greatest apologizes ma'am, I meant no harm." He said in the same petite voice I heard outside my cave before he fainted.

"Dude. It's not harm I'm worried about. You walked into my cave, fainted, and then poked my boob." I said. I suspected I was giving him a look like he was crazy, which was well deserved.

"Oh! Well silly me for not introducing myself." He said giggling, which was followed by him blushing. He extended his arm in my direction,

"I'm Prince Gumball. Ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aaa." He said, smiling. Prince Gumball? The land of Aaa? Was this guy a lunatic? "Oh, um, I'm Marceline. Vampire of the land of Ooo." I said uncertainly, shaking his hand.

"Intriguing." He said, staring at my face. I looked away for a second and then back at him.

"Okay, will you please explain to me what The Land Of Aaa is?" I asked, dropping his hand.

"Oh! Well take a seat next to me on this nice piece of furniture and let me explain." He said, sitting on my couch. I laughed a bit at his expression of discomfort. I floated a few inches from the couch in a sitting position, crossing my arms.

"Well, you say we are in The Land of Ooo, correct?" I nodded. "Well I am from The Land of Aaa, which I am assuming is a completely different universe from yours, where everyone is the opposite. I was working on a portal to take me to another dimension, but I forgot to make a portal to get myself back to Aaa." He said, laughing lightly.

"Silly of me, huh?" He said, looking down. "Kind of stupid actually." He said, frowning. For some reason it made me uncomfortable to see him sad, so I tried to change the subject.

"So you're telling me, that there is a boy version of me? And girl versions of Finn and Jake?" I asked, floating a bit closer to him. "Why yes, and I am assuming that Finn and Jake's genderbent counterparts are Fionna and Cake. They are great friends of mine." He said, smiling again.

"Do you have any proof? Like a picture or something?" I asked. I had to know if he was just feeding me bullcrap or not.  
"Why yes! Yes I do!" He said, pulling out something that looked like a blue wallet. He reached in and after a few seconds of searching, he pulled out a picture of him and some other people. He handed it to me and I stopped floating for a few seconds, almost landing on my rock hard couch. I stared at the picture, in awe. There was Prince Gumball, and a pretty girl wearing a blue T-Shirt with a dark blue mini-skirt, which I'm guessing is Fionna, with her arm around a white and brown cat, which I'm guessing is Cake. I saw a long, black unicorn by Prince Gumball, which must be Lady Rainicorn's counterpart. In the background there was an angry looking old lady in a long blue gown with a shiny crown, which was probably Simon- I mean, the Ice King's counterpart. But what really got me was the boy holding Prince Gumball's crown, flicking it and not looking at the camera. He had short, black hair and was floating. I could see his fangs and shook my head a few times.

"So that is my boy counterpart?" I closed my eyes and dropped the photo, trying to take it all in.

"Yes... Oh, I'm sorry, do you have to use the bathroom?" Prince Gumball asked politely. Before I could answer I felt my lunch coming back up my throat. I floated as fast as I could to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. I felt my hair being held back by strong, gentle, comforting hands. As I wiped my mouth, I looked behind me and saw it was the Prince, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm deeply sorry, Marceline." He said gently. I shook my head and got up form my knees.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I should have informed you slower." He said. I could tell he was really sorry by his tone. He helped me back into my living room and sat me on the couch, patting my back and placing his hand on me. I just wanted to put my head on his shoulder, with his comforting hands caressing mine, and go to sleep. My eyes closed for a few minutes, until my mind started to float back into reality. Was I actually falling for this guy? I can't believe it! How could I fall for this geeky, dorky, spazzy, charming, comforting, handsome, wait, what was I thinking? My head snapped up and I pulled my hands from his.

"Okay, so now that I know you're telling the truth, what are you going to do now?" I asked. My voice sounded sleepy and strange.  
"Oh, I informed my kingdom that I was going to another dimension, so they shouldn't be worrying, so I guess I will explore your land. I would appreciate you helping, if you could." He said.

"Oh...um..sure." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Well can we at least call it a night? I'm so tired you can't even imagine." I said, blinking slowly.

"Oh, that is a grand idea. I too am tired. I shall sleep on the ground." He said, laying on the ground. I laughed a little and grabbed some blankets from the closet. I threw some on him and he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and shut off the lights, floating to my room. I actually got in my bed this time, snuggling beneath my covers. It didn't take me long to drift of into sleep, which was weird, after all that I had taken in today.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, keeping this Prince Gumball as my guest. At least he wasn't a total ass, as I would expect my counterpart to be. Even though he is painfully like Princess Bubblesomething, he is pretty nice to be around. In fact, I think he is kind of cute...Wait! Marceline you are NOT falling for him!

**~CanibaLoohoo**


	3. Breakfast Time

**Gumceline Chapter 3**

**Breakfast Time**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and sausage. They smelled good, but I knew they tasted horrible. I got up and rubbed my eyes, and tried to remember everything that happened yesterday, which took a while. When I remembered everything I tried to sort it out.

So Prince Gumball, Ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Aaa, is living in my living room, and he comes from a different dimension where there are gender bent counterparts of all of my friends. Humph.

I got out of bed and changed into some baggy jeans and one of my grey tank tops, along with brushing my hair and teeth. When I was all done, I floated into the nice smelling kitchen where I saw Prince Gumball making some more sausages. He looked at me and smiled,

"Breakfast!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, that's nice of you but I'm a vampire." I said, hoping to scare him a little.

"Oh! How silly of me to forget." He said, putting his hand to his face. He rolled the sausages on a plate and got out some strawberries. "Here, I found a little strawberry patch out back and picked these." He said, handing me the little box.

"How did you know I eat shades of red?" I asked, grabbing the box and opening it uneasily.

"Remember? I know your male counterpart. He only eats shades of red too." Prince Gumball replied, putting the eggs, pancakes, and sausages on the table neatly. He sat pulled out a chair for me and I sat without hesitation. I started munching on one of the strawberries before sucking out its color, and I stared at Prince Gumball in awe. He looked so neat. Everything was tucked in, his hair was shiny and smooth, and he looked so energetic.

"What time did you get up?" I asked, after sucking out the little strawberry's color.

"Oh, about five o' clock." He replied casually.

"That early? That's crazy." I said, laughing a bit.

"Well it's the time I usually get up in Aaa." He said, smiling at me again. I smiled back, showing my fangs, and then remembered I should probably show him around. After I was done eating all of my strawberries, and Prince Gumball was done eating his breakfast, we set off.

* * *

**(Credit to:)~CanibaLoohoo**


	4. Finn and Jake

**Gumceline Chapter 4**

**Finn and Jake**

* * *

The first place we visited was Finn and Jake's place. I knocked on their door and was immediately answered by Finn's happy,cheerful face.

"Oh! Hey Marceline! Want to hang out today?" He asked. I didn't know if he was purposely ignoring Prince Gumball or not, but I wondered why he wouldn't want to meet him.

"Can't right now, I'm showing my new bud around Ooo." I said, gesturing to Prince Gumball, who was twirling a flower in his hands. He looked at Finn and smiled.

"I'm Prince Gumball." He said, extending his hand to Finn. Finn looked at him as if he was crazy and shook his hand uneasily.

"I'm Finn." He said simply.

"Very nice to meet you sir. You look even more like Fionna than I imagined." He said, smiling. I elbowed him in the ribs, and he looked at me, confused. I shook my head and rubbed my temple, dragging Prince Gumball away from Finn's door for a second.

"We can't just drop all of the different dimension junk on him like you did with me. Remember what happened to me?" I said, patting my stomach.

"Oh..well I guess that was a bit foolish of me." He said, frowning. We walked back and Finn and it was clear he was absolutely confused.

"Who is Fionna?" He asked, curious.

"She is...one of my other friends. Just forget about her. May we come in?" Prince Gumball asked quickly.

"Oh..um..sure." Finn said, stepping out of the doorway. We stepped in and I floated into the living room, where Jake was sleeping. I looked at Finn and Prince Gumball, putting my finger to lips to make sure they keep quiet. I hovered over Jake's body and put my head near his. "Jake." I hissed quietly. He moved a little, but didn't wake up.

"Jake!" I hissed a bit louder. As he was moving to face me, I morphed my face into a demonic wolf. I saw him open his eyes and glance at me. He froze, rubbed his eyes, and glanced back at me, obviously alarmed.

"Jake!" I hissed loudly.

"Aaaaaahhh!" He shrieked, sounding surprisingly like a little girl. He fell of the couch onto his face, and Finn started laughing with me. Prince Gumball just crossed his arms and smiled a little.

"Not funny Marcy." Jake said, breathing hard and sitting up.

"Oh, come on Jake. That was completely and utterly hilarious." I said, helping him up. "Anyways, I'm here so that you can meet my new friend, Prince Gumball." I said, pointing at him. Jake giggled a little, and shook hands with him.

"Funny name. Where'd you get it?" Jake asked.

"Oh, well, that's not important." Prince Gumball replied, looking around nervously. Obviously he wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"Okay then." Jake said through slitted eyes. I laughed nervously, slapped him on the back.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but I have to introduce little Gumball to some other people." I said, floating towards the doorway.

"Oh, yes, I am very excited to meet some more of Marcy's friends." He said, clapping his hands. Wait, had he just called me Marcy? "Nice to meet you both." He said, shaking both of their hands again, and walking out the door with me. I still heard bits and pieces of what they were saying, "

Weird."

"Pink."

"Boyfriend."

Wait! Boyfriend? They didn't seriously think me and him were going out, did they?

"So where shall we go next?" Prince Gumball asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, now we should go to the Candy Kingdom, where you'll meet Princess Bonnie." I said, grabbing some of his hair and popping it into my mouth. He laughed and smoothed the hold, making it refill with a new blob of gum.

"So now I get to meet my counter part? Exhilarating." He said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah yeah, hold your excitement." I said, patting his head, making him laugh warmly again.

"So what is she like? I can't wait to-" He was cut off by a blinding light. I covered my eyes, and to my surprise, when I uncovered them, there was a familiar looking girl standing there with an equally familiar cat standing next to her. There was another blinding flash and when I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped. There was my male counter part that I had remembered exactly down to the clothes.

**~CanibaLoohoo**


	5. The More The Merrier

**Gumceline Chapter 5**

**The More The Merrier**

* * *

I stopped floating and fell to the ground, not wanting to get up. My face hit the warm ground and waves of pain shot up from my nose through the body. I let out a little squeak, but soon regretted it. Prince Gumball picked me up and cradled my face in his hands.

"Just..just let me lay down." I said, pushing him away. I glanced back to the group of gender-bent version of my friends and I and tried to clear my thoughts. Just seeing the picture of the.. 'Other me.' was bone-jarring, but actually seeing him a few feet in front of me was..I can't even put in words how shocking it was. I heard a thud and looked at the group again, and the boy was on the ground, backing up frantically.

"W-Who is that?!" I heard him say.

"Okay, everyone, just calm down." Gumball said.

"How can I calm down when there's another ME right there?!" He replied, pointing at me.

"Just calm down and I'll explain everything!" Gumball said firmly.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm, now EXPLAIN!" He said, getting up and smoothing his plaid over shirt.

The girl and her cat were just standing there, dumbstruck apparently. The girl had a little bunny hat on with some of her golden blond hair hanging out of one corner, with a blue long sleeved shirt and a matching dark blue mini-skirt. Her hand was resting on her cat's head, who was hugging her sock covered legs. She had brown and white fur and big black eyes, and she was stepping on the girl's Mary Jane shoes, jaw dropped.

"Okay, so right now you are in an alternate universe where everyone you know is a gender-bent version of their former selves." Gumball said, gesturing to me.

"For example, this is Marceline, the female version of you, Marshall." So his name was Marshall.

"Marceline, this is Marshall Lee." Marshall Lee. Marshall covered his eyes and shook his head a few times, but other than that he looked fine.

"Man, Bubba, you really need to work on your 'explaining' skills." Bubba? What a cute nickname.

"Sorry, sorry." Gumball said putting up his hands.

"Let's just go to Marceline's place, and, as you say, chill out." Gumball said. Then his expression brightened as he finally noticed the girl and her cat. "Fionna! Cake! So glad you're here." He said, greeting them with a hug.

"Hi Bubba." Fionna said, her expression unchanging. Cake just stood there, still hugging Fionna's leg. I rubbed my eyes and started floating again, this time back towards my house. I didn't look back to see if they were following me, because I really didn't care. I actually hoped they weren't, but when I reached my porch and looked back, Gumball was telling Fionna and Cake about my cave. I sighed and opened the door, floating in. I heard everyone come in after me, and I plopped on the couch, too exhausted to float, and not paying any attention to the uncomfortable feeling coming from my rear. I heard someone sit down next to me, and turned. I saw it was Gumball. He patted my back and scooted over. I was confused but then Marshall sat next to me, trying to get comfortable. He looked at me and started poking my face. I laughed and pushed his hands away from my face, smiling. He smiled back and patted my head.

"So!" Gumball said, clapping his hands. "It's good that you are acquainted with each other."

Marshall frowned and turned to him, "Why did you leave?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

"I had to know if there were more universes. Obviously." Gumball said, crossing his arms. "Why did you leave?" He asked Marshall.

"We wanted to know you weren't being kidnapped or eaten alive. Someone like you would have died in a few minutes if it weren't for Marceline. You were stupid for not bringing someone with you." Marshall said, now angry. Oh great, now they were having a fight. Just what we all needed. Why did this have to happen to me?

**~CannibaLoohoo**


	6. The Fight Begins

**Gumceline Chapter 6**

**The Fight Begins**

* * *

"The machine was only fit for one at the time." Gumball said, his voice small.

"Well then how did Fionna and Cake get here? They went in the machine at the same time. Explain that genius." He said.

"W-Well that was extremely risky. They could have been-"

He was cut off by Marshall, who sounded almost scary angry. "No matter the risks they did it, and you left without informing anyone, and leaving a stupid little note. You could have died and the Candy Kingdom would have been in flames in just a few weeks. You idiot, don't you think of anything other than your stupid little projects? People would have gotten hurt."

Fionna and Cake were just staring at me, apparently still processing the whole, 'different universe' thing.

"I..I'm sorry." Gumball said weakly.

"Oh, you're sorry? Do you realize what could have happened? The Candy Kingdom could have-"

I cut him off, "Lay off Marshall." I said sharply.

"Oh, come on, there must be a Princess Gumball. Isn't she annoying? I bet he's worse than her." He said, turning to me.

"There's a Princess Bubblegum, but that doesn't apply here. Just stop bullying him and calm down." I said harshly.

"Marceline, you know the risks he took, and you know he was stupid to take them." He said.

"Marshall, Marcy, please." Gumball said quietly.

"You shut up Bubba." He said. "Do you know how much trauma you're putting Fionna through?" He said, pointing to her.

She was still staring at me, along with Cake. I thought he was mad about the candy people? But now he was only mad about Fionna...

"Fionna will be scarred for the rest of her life! It's too much for her mind to take, and you should know that!" He yelled. Gumball looked down at his feet, and I felt bad for him. Just because he wanted his project to work he was being almost tortured by Marshall's harsh comments.

"Stop it Marshall!" I yelled pushing him. He fell, and looked at me in disgust. "Oh. Marshall, I didn't mean it to be that hard." I said, covering my mouth. He got up and pushed me back, knocking me down.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" I said angrily.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean it to be that forceful." He said, mocking my tone.

"Cut it out." I said.

"Cut it out." He mimicked.

"Stop it." I said more harshly.

"Stop it." He said, pushing me again.

"You want a fight douche bag?" I asked, raising my arms.

"Depends on what you call a fight. I don't cook so I guess you're out of options, right? Just get back in the kitchen, and Bubba, Cake, Fionna, and I will go back to Aaa."

He said, smiling at me. I growled and swung my fist at him, which made contact with his cheek. His body moved a little with the force of my punch, and it was clear he was expecting a more feminine attack.

"Remember, I'm you." I said, punching him in the stomach. He growled at me and quickly straightened up, raising his arms and swinging at my head. I tried to dodge but it made a pretty big impact to my lower jaw. I looked at him and wiped the little saliva that hung from my mouth, and I raised my arms again, ready to pulverize him.

"Wait! Stop!" I heard someone say.

**~CannibaLoohoo**


	7. Answers and Confessions

**Gumceline Chapter 7**

**Answers and Confessions**

* * *

It was Fionna. She pulled Marshall away from me before I could punch him again and sat him down on the couch, grabbing his shoulders.

"Are you crazy? You're fighting with yourself!" She said, shaking him. I huffed in amusement and crossed my arms.

"Fionna, please." Marshall said, lightly gripping her wrists.

"Don't you dare give me that." She said, dropping her hands. "You're acting like a child. You didn't have to gang up on Bubba like that just because you thought I would be scarred for life. It might be true but Bubba only wanted to prove he was right, after all he got so much hate after he announced he saw there were different universes, and he was so caught up in the moment he wasn't thinking. You should have known that." She yelled, obviously furious.

"Fionna, you know I only did it for you." He said, getting up.

"Whatever Marshall, you should know Bubba has feelings and Marceline was only standing up for him." She said. I was impressed at her attitude towards him, and knew I didn't really have to do anything anymore.

But, after a few minutes of them arguing like an old couple, I decided it was enough.

"Okay! You two, calm down and be quiet! Now that we've settled the fact that Marshall's an ass when it comes to protecting his lady it's time to settle down." I said.

"Hey, I'm not his lady." Fionna said, her face turning red. She sat down next to Gumball, who had been sitting on the couch cradling his face with his hands the whole time, and patted his back comfortingly. Marshall just crossed his arms. I sighed and tapped his shoulder, gesturing towards the kitchen. He looked down and started walking with me towards it. When we got in I sighed again and shook my head.

"Do you have special feelings for her or something? I know I wouldn't be that angry if I didn't like like Finn." I said, getting some strawberries from the fridge. Marshall looked embarrassed and tried to cover his face with his hands.

"Well, since I'm probably going to leave soon, I might as well tell someone. Yes." He said, looking even more embarrassed. I laughed a little and poured him some cranberry juice.

"Do you have any feeling for Bubba?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. The question caught me by surprise and I stopped sucking the color from my snack.

"W-What?" I asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course I don't." I said, laughing nervously. Wait, why was I nervous? I really didn't have any feelings for him, did I? No, of course I didn't.

"Really. You don't." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't." I said firmly. I don't.

He yawned, "Well it's been quite a day hasn't it? Time to get some sleep. We all need it." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, we do. Sorry for punching you earlier, by the way." I said, opening the door for him.

"No problem, it didn't even hurt." He joked.

"Right." I said, laughing and pushing him lightly through the door.

Fionna was still trying to make Gumball feel better, and she was telling him a joke, which he laughed a little at. Cake was sitting next to Fionna, also trying to make Gumball feel better.

"Hey, Bubba. Sorry for all the harsh words. I was just mad. And Cake, I'm glad your alive." He said, sitting next to Gumball and patting his back.

"It's okay. I made a foolish mistake." Gumball replied, obviously happy that Marshall apologized. Cake just smiled in reply, and Fionna smiled a little too and gave Marshall a look that said a mix of, thank you, and you're and idiot.

"Time to sleep." I said firmly. "We've all had a long day, and now it's time to rest." I said, sounding a little too relieved. Everyone sighed sleepily and Gumball got some blankets from the closet I showed him when he first arrived and laid them all out symmetrically, and everyone laid on them gratefully.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Fionna, that's Cake." Fionna said playfully to me.

"Nice to know." I replied, laughing and shutting off the lights. I floated to my room and actually laid on my bed, exhausted and happy, even after all that was going on. I drifted off into a deep sleep in no time, dreaming about Prince Gumball and I. Hm. What a strange thing to dream about, right?

**~CannibaLoohoo**


	8. The Incident

**Sugarless Gum Chapter 8**

**The "Incident"**

* * *

I awoke to the shrill sound of my alarm clock and quickly hit it off my desk, making its batteries fly out. I sat up and stretched, looking around groggily. I heard talking in the kitchen, and that was an indication I should probably get ready for the day.

I slowly floated towards my bathroom after checking the closet. After the incident when Finn and Jake hid in my closet, and Finn.. well.. saw something he wasn't supposed to, I checked my closet just in case before ever taking a shower. As I took off my baggy T-shirt and pajama pants, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello? Marceline? I made breakfast and I wanted to know if you would like some." I heard the familiar voice of Prince Gumball say. I was about to yell at him to stay out, but I soon realized my bathroom door was still open, and it was too late to close it before Prince Gumball walked past, stopping abruptly and dropping the plate of cherry pie he was holding, his face turning completely red as he saw my half naked body.

"Gah!" I squeaked, trying to grab a nearby towel, but tripping in my haste to turn around, falling on my dirty clothes hamper. I felt a stabbing pain on my leg as it bent in a way it shouldn't have, and I screamed in pain.

"I'll come back later." Prince Gumball managed.

"Help me you dork!" I yelled, trying to get up, but falling down again as a new wave of pain jolted through my entire body.

"S-Sorry." Prince Gumball stuttered as he entered the bathroom. He grabbed my bare arms and tried to get me up without touching anything he shouldn't, and that cost him more seconds of trying to maneuver my body so it would be supported.

"Just try to pretend that I'm clothed, okay?!" I yelled as my broken leg brushed against my bath tub.

"Sorry!" Gumball said again, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and the other around my shoulders, and I threw my arms around his neck. When we finally made it to my bed we were both blushing madly and I was trying to cover myself up with my sore arms. "Get me a robe." I instructed, trying to ignore the terrible pain in my leg. He nodded quickly, making it painfully obvious he wasn't trying to look, and came back with my fluffy purple robe. I slipped it on as fast as I could without disturbing my leg, and glared at Gumball when I was done.

"You know, when you knock you're supposed to wait for a reply!" I said, averting my eyes from him.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for this, Marceline. I need to work on my manners it seems. Really, I am sorry. We must get Doctor Prince at once." He insisted, walking to the door.

**~CannibaLoohoo**


	9. Revelations

**Gumceline Chapter 9**

**Revelations**

* * *

I sat in Doctor Princess's office, my leg in an unnecessary cast. Vampire wounds heal up surprisingly fast, so I didn't even need the cast. But, Doctor Princess insisted, so I had to.

"Okay, Marceline, your ankle is going to be fine!" She announce when she entered the room, as if I didn't already know. Gumball was in the corner, fiddling with his thumbs and speaking to himself. His face lit up when he heard the news.

"Oh, that's splendid!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Again, I do hope you forgive me Marceline. It was extremely rude of me to-" I cut him off with my finger, not in the mood for apologizes. I just wanted to go home. I jumped out of the cold bed I was in, floating above the ground. Gumball looked like he was about to cry just then, and I just floated through the doorway, not wanting to feel bad. I did anyways.

He caught up with me as I was going back to my cave, and he strode awkwardly beside me, not saying anything. We finally made it to my house, but that didn't really make it any better. We entered silently, and I floated to the kitchen, where Fionna, Cake, and Marshall were all sitting, huddled together.

"You're alive!" Fionna exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You think I would die just because I broke my arm?" I said, floating to the fridge.

"Watch it." Marshall whispered as he passed by me into the living room with Fionna and Cake. I huffed, but remained silent, taking out some cranberry juice.

"Hey, Marce-" I jumped, making the cranberry juice spill all over my counter.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, wiping my hands off. I turned around and saw Gumball, who looked desperate.

"What?" I asked, stretching out my good arm. I stopped floating, landing hard on my feet, and stomped over to the sink for a dishrag. They was a pale white one that smelled like oranges-I have no idea why- and threw it on my disoriented counter.  
"Oh..I-I am so sorry. I will help you." Gumball stuttered, exiting the kitchen and coming back with a towel.

"I remembered where the closet was." He said, beginning to wipe down the counter, and I seemed to be doing nothing to help, so I threw the rag against the floor, frustrated. My arm started to ache, and I knew it was healing, but it made me more agitated.

"Thanks." I said gruffly to Gumball, who had wiped up the mess already. He nodded in reply, knowing how upset I was.  
"What did you want to say anyways?" I asked, rubbing my temple. He looked down at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. Why was he nervous anyways?

"I wanted to tell you I would knock next time." He said after a few moments. I squinted at him. It was obvious that's not what he really was going to say.

"Tell me," I pressed on, now determined, "and maybe I'll stop being so mean." I knew he didn't like my attitude and wanted me to be 'happy', so that was the perfect bribery. Tch.._happy._ He looked back up at me, squirming.

"Marceline, as much as I would like you to stop being, as you say, 'mean', that's what I really wanted to say." He said, beginning to turn away towards the living room doorway. I frowned and lightly grabbed his wrist. "Tell me." I demanded gently. I was having crazy mood swings, angry, sad, frustrated, and now whatever this emotion was. He stopped, but turn back to me. And we stood there for a few moments. Just standing, waiting. Waiting for _what,_ I don't know.

"I just feel really bad. I've only been here for a short time and I've harmed you. I don't plan on staying long, so I want to make every moment with you delightful and well…I haven't done a very good job." He said quietly. I released his wrist, letting my arm fall to my side. Even if I ignored all the apologizes before, I couldn't ignore this one.

"It's fine. My arm takes a few days to heal…" I said, my voice trailing off. And then I remembered what Gumball had said.  
"You don't plan on staying long?" I asked even quieter. Then he finally turned back around, his eyes sad. He shook his head slowly.

"Remember what Marshall said? I kind of abandoned my people back in Aaa…I need to go back soon before the whole kingdom goes down in flames." He put his hand on my good arm gently, as if to console me.

"Oh. I see." I said, pulling my arm away. He sighed and tried to rest his hand on my shoulder, but I receded.

"Marceline, please understand." He said, frowning. I started to walk towards my stairs.

"Yeah I completely understand." I said. I heard his let out and exasperated sigh and he grabbed my good arm's wrist. I looked back at him.

"Marceline, you are a beautiful girl and you needn't be so distraught about the thought of my departure." He said, trying to make me feel better. I felt my cheeks get hot but I also felt a bit of anger. Of course my emotions were still flipping out at the time.

"Who says I'm that distraught?" I asked, pulling my wrist away, "You just randomly came into my life and almost made my brain explode with your stupid alternate world. It's been what, three days? A week? Barely any time. I just want to go to sleep right now so leave me alone." I started to float up my stairs, not looking back at him. I floated into my room and slammed my door, followed by me collapsing on my bed, exhaling sharply. Not that it surprised me, I felt bad about what I had said. I didn't have to be so mean…and I don't want him to leave. I don't. I want him to stay forever and bombard me with his stupid science and math statements nobody cares about.

Covering my eyes with my good arm, I felt numb. My emotions just stopped working.

He _is_ just a random stranger that came into my life. But who says that's a bad thing? Ugh why can't I think? Why do I feel this way? I continued asking myself 'Why?' questions for a while. Maybe hours, I don't know, until I finally fell into a restless sleep.

**~CanibaLoohoo**


End file.
